Quests
Quests are Player Versus Enemy (PVE) instances where the player fights wild spirits and gather materials. For each quest, there are three PVE battles, several material drops, and several material nodes that requires special tools to gather. Drops and nodes vary per instance, and can be boosted by Totem Blessings. There are two types of quests, CLEAR and BOSS. Clear quests are indicated with a yellow number (which indicates what level the spirits in the instance are), while Boss quests are indicated with a red number. Clear quests are normal instances, while Boss quests add in a red spirit that is the boss of the dungeon that has bonus stats and a higher level. Bosses can be captured, but only if you have a high capture chance. At the moment there are only solo instances available. Quest Zones Discovered Zones Hidden Hideout In the Dungeon As you walk around in a quest dungeon, you will run across spirits that will attack you and initiate a battle. In the battle, you may choose one guard to fight for you and then initiate a live battle against an AI. If you beat a spirit, you will gain mana, which is used to level up your guards. At the post-battle screen, you are given the options of attempting a capture or collecting its energy as a Blue Crystal. In a dungeon, you are given three "Summon Charges." These are your 'lives' for a dungeon and you lose a charge each time you lose a battle or Escape while in combat. It is good to note that escaping before combat does not consume a charge. Once you lose all three charges, you cannot continue the dungeon unless you use a Mystic Potion, which costs 10 coins. When you beat a spirit, your spirit charge is refreshed. Sometimes a rare spirit will invade. They are indicated with a star in their name, and are tougher to defeat and capture. Like bosses, rare spirits have a high capture rate, making it so that catching them requires a high level or Totem boost. Collecting their energy yields Green Crystals instead, which are used to teach status-effect skills. Bosses yield green crystals as well. If you fail to capture a rare spirit, you are given the option to tell your friends, which pops up a "Help" next to your name for your friends. Friends who help you get a chance to capture the rare spirit as well, and if they clear the dungeon, they give you a second chance. The notice pops up in your friends tab. Failing the second chance does not give you a Help option. You can leave a quest and still keep the materials collected, but you will not receive the money and experience. Battling and Capturing During the battle, your "AT" bar will fill up. Once you have a full bar, you can use one of your guard's skills. The bar charge speed is based on your guard's speed. You can also hold up to two extra charges to unleash multiple skills at once. If you beat a spirit, you will gain mana, which is used to level up your guards. At the post-battle screen, you are given the options of attempting a capture or collecting its energy as a crystal. The higher level the spirit, the harder it is to capture. Higher level Quest Zones also add difficulty to the capture rate. In a few cases, a spirit drops a special item instead of a crystal. Crystals are used for training your guard skills. Lower level dungeons (1-18) yield crystal fragments, while higher level dungeons yield full crystals. Crystal fragments are converted to full crystals using any village Alchemist. Discovered Quest These quests are one-time completion quests that disappear after entering, whether you complete them or not. They are discovered after completing other quests. They can be discovered multiple times. So far, Hidden Hideout is the only Discovered Quest zone.